


У пиратов не бывает аллергии

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Хэллоуин, три шляпы и ведерко со сладостями, среди которых – лакричные фигурки.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	У пиратов не бывает аллергии

Спорить с Дженсеном было все равно что пытаться остановить танк голыми руками. Любое сопротивление, едва начавшись, захлебывалось под шквалом аргументов, примеров и цитат, подтверждающих его точку зрения. А если это не срабатывало, в ход шли подкуп и мелкий шантаж. Согласие сулило Кугару пять минут тишины в настоящем и крышесносный секс в будущем, отказ же... Не так часто Дженсен по-настоящему чего-то хотел, чтобы оставлять его просьбу невыполненной. Поэтому Кугар легко поддался на уговоры отметить Хэллоуин, раз уж увольнительную они единогласно решили провести в Нью-Гэмпшире.

Тем более что ему даже не пришлось покупать костюм. Шляпа, джинсовая жилетка и арафатка вполне тянули на образ ковбоя сами по себе. Как и кобура с револьвером, который для стороннего наблюдателя в этот день смотрелся лишь частью образа, а не боевым оружием, вынесенным за пределы базы не самым законным образом. Зато с ним Кугар не чувствовал себя так, словно разгуливал по людной улице нагишом. Он достаточно хорошо знал Дженсена, чтобы понимать – именно по этой причине тот не стал настаивать на другом костюме. И даже глазом не моргнув отказался от авиаперелета, сократившего бы время в пути, но означавшего досмотр личных вещей при посадке. Правда, путешествие на машине имело свои преимущества. В маленьких придорожных мотелях они оба были просто двумя парнями, снявшими на ночь номер с одной кроватью. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Кугара это хоть чем-то не устраивало.

Уже на следующий вечер после прибытия в Нью-Гэмпшир они вдвоем сопровождали Кэтлин в традиционном вымогательстве сладостей в честь Хэллоуина. Пока Дженсен в костюме пирата кружил с ней от двери к двери, следя, чтобы она не запуталась в своей длинной мантии, Кугар приглядывал за ними обоими.

Со стороны они, должно быть, производили то еще впечатление. Высокий очкарик в каштановом парике и треуголке, мексиканец в джинсах и ковбойской шляпе, а с ними семилетняя девочка со щербатой улыбкой, одетая в костюм ведьмы.

– Шляпа – это самое главное! – наставительно вещала Кэтлин несколькими часами ранее, вертясь перед зеркалом. – Правда, дядя Карлос? – Кугар кивнул, даже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку. 

– Дядя Карлос, а как ты думаешь, куда бы отправила меня распределительная шляпа Хогвартса?

– Гриффиндор. 

Хватило одного слова, чтобы Кэтлин довольно зарделась. Этого же слова хватило, чтобы Дженсен, который крутился у того же зеркала, пристраивая на макушке парик в стиле Джека Воробья, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой:

– А меня?

Кугар смерил его долгим взглядом: 

– Тюрьма строгого режима Райкерс.

Вместо ответа Дженсен запрокинул голову, смеясь, в очередной раз уронил парик и принялся снова пристраивать его на место. Желание выдать ему двусторонний скотч возрастало с каждой минутой. Рядом с ним Кэтлин гордо поправила остроконечную ведьминскую шляпу, донельзя довольная собой.

На прошлое Рождество они купили ей подарочное издание о Гарри Поттере, но прежде чем успели вручить, оказались заперты на базе в ожидании нового задания. И читавший все, что под руку попадется, Кугар оказался обречен. В конечном итоге в том, что он подсел на истории о юном волшебнике, был напрямую повинен один генерал-майор армии США, один куратор ЦРУ и правительство Сомали полным составом. А также Дженсен, который сунул ему первую книгу серии со словами: «Никак не пойму, почему вокруг них столько шума?»

Сейчас Кэтлин, размахивая волшебной палочкой из «Волмарта», радостно изображала из себя волшебницу. Ее нагруженное сладостями ведерко в виде джека-из-тыквы уже давно перекочевало в руки Дженсена, который периодически таскал из него по одной конфете, пряча фантики в карман пиратских штанов.

– Хорошо, что ей только семь.

– Ты про то, что в этом возрасте можно объедаться шоколадом и фантазировать? – лукаво улыбаясь, Дженсен сунул в рот еще одну бордовую конфету.

Красноречиво проводив ее взглядом, Кугар заметил:

– Тебе возраст не мешает.

– А должен? – Дженсен пожал плечами в притворном удивлении. – Знаю, о чем ты. До одиннадцати она успеет переболеть Гарри Поттером. Это хорошо, потому что нам с тобой не придется объяснять, почему ей не пришло письмо из Хогвартса.

Он ускорил шаг, чтобы поймать Кэтлин за руку перед дорогой. А Кугар едва не споткнулся на ровном месте. До ее одиннадцатилетия оставалось четыре года – целая вечность. За это время многое могло случиться. Не то чтобы Кугар хотел что-то менять между ними, но от одного его желания зависело далеко не все. Однако Дженсен говорил о будущем с уверенностью человека, который определился, чего хочет от жизни. Хотя при первом знакомстве он производил впечатление легкомысленного типа, но на деле не отступал от единожды принятого решения. Даже в таких мелочах, как объесться сладостей на Хэллоуин.

Когда Кугар нагнал их с Кэтлин, Дженсен как раз приподнял ведерко:

– Ну что, кто хочет конфет и немного передохнуть?

Они устроились на ближайшей скамейке, где Кэтлин принялась перебирать свою добычу, раскладывая ее по цвету и размеру. Шоколадные батончики шли в отдельную кучу, остальные сладости такого внимания не удостаивались. Лакричные фигурки и вовсе заставляли Кэтлин брезгливо морщиться:

– Мерзость. Не буду их есть.

– И не надо. Я спасу тебя от мерзкой лакрицы, – Дженсен развернул конфету и протянул Кугару: – Будешь?

Тот отрицательно качнул головой.

– Вы оба ничего не смыслите в том, что по-настоящему вкусно. Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется.

– Мама говорит, что если есть слишком много сладкого, будет аллергия, – удивительно точно воспроизводя интонации Джен, наморщила лоб Кэтлин. 

– У пиратов не бывает аллергии! – отмахнулся Дженсен, закидывая в рот очередную лакричную конфету и улыбаясь так, словно не ел ничего вкуснее.

***

Час спустя Кугар начинал в этом сильно сомневаться.

– У меня не бывает аллергии, – в очередной раз возразил Дженсен и, оглушительно чихнув, почесал распухший нос. – Точно вам говорю. Это простуда. Старая добрая простуда и ничего больше.

За прошедший час, который они провели на кухне дома Джен, ничего не поменялось. Она переглянулась с Кугаром и молча продемонстрировала Дженсену термометр, который – какое удивление! – показывал совершенно нормальную для человеческого организма температуру. Точно так же молча Кугар протянул ему пару антигистаминных таблеток. Вопреки своей браваде, Дженсен послушно проглотил их.

– Хороший мальчик, – прокомментировала Джен, тот показал ей неестественно красный язык, и крутящаяся рядом Кэтлин захихикала. Кугар опустил голову, пряча улыбку. – А ты помнишь, хороший мальчик, что у тебя аллергия на лакрицу? – Дженсен энергично замотал головой в знак протеста.

– Сколько ты съел на этот раз?

– Не знаю, штук десять? Может быть, двенадцать.

– Двадцать три.

– Нечестно, Кугар, ты должен быть на моей стороне!

Дженсен снова оглушительно чихнул. Стоически преодолевая желание прикрыть лицо рукой, Кугар протянул ему упаковку салфеток. Рядом на столе уже высилась целая гора использованных.

Антигистаминные подействовали не сразу. Чесаться Дженсен перестал довольно быстро, зато насморк, судя по всему, собирался остаться с ним до самого утра. Когда они закончили убирать со стола и отправились на ночь в гостевую комнату, Дженсен все еще периодически чихал. Пока Кугар стягивал с себя джинсы, он завалился на кровать прямо в одежде, прижимая к груди, как трофей, упаковку салфеток и глядя в потолок.

– Что значит «на этот раз»?

– Что я не первый раз в жизни ем лакричные конфеты? – попытка уйти от ответа получилась настолько слабой, что Кугар не удостоил ее комментарием, продолжая молча ждать. Хватило сорока пяти секунд. 

– Думаю, ты заметил, что Джен не особо жалует Хэллоуин? – тихо отозвался Дженсен таким голосом, словно был сейчас в совершенно другом месте, за тысячу миль или, что вернее, за пару десятков лет отсюда. – Это потому что, когда мне было лет семь или восемь, она отпустила меня одного, чтобы самой пойти гулять с подругами. 

Обычно он болтал без умолку, но сейчас подбирал слова с необычной осторожностью. Будто дорогу в потемках нащупывал. В наступившей тишине Кугар бесшумно опустился на кровать рядом и погладил его колено. Движение вышло почти машинальным, настолько естественным стало касаться Дженсена ради самого прикосновения, без всякого подтекста. Словно очнувшись ото сна, тот вздрогнул, снова чихнул и начал раздеваться.

– Ты потерялся?

– Еще чего. Район я знал как свои пять пальцев, хоть сейчас тебе карту нарисую. Нет, меня угостили лакричными конфетами, после которых стало трудно дышать, и вечер я закончил в приемном покое больницы. Но поскольку родители в ту ночь в очередной раз закинулись дурью, Джен узнала о том, где я, только под утро. 

Дженсен с шумом высморкался и бросил использованную салфетку на прикроватную тумбочку, а потом пихнул Кугара в бок. Намек был понятен без слов. Они уже забрались под одеяло, когда Кугара осенило:

– Как часто ты экспериментируешь с лакрицей? 

– Раз в год или около того. Смотря когда выпадет увольнительная.

– Хэллоуин?

– Хэллоуин.

Вопрос «зачем?» повис в воздухе. Кугар догадывался, какой услышит ответ, поэтому не торопился спрашивать. Для обычного человека подобная логика могла показаться странной, но он слишком хорошо знал, как работает мозг Дженсена. Мелочи, служившие напоминанием о самых неприятных событиях прошлого, порой парадоксальным образом не позволяли забывать о ценности настоящего. Как пуля, которую извлекли при операции, напоминает выжившему не только о ранении, но и о том, что он сохранил жизнь. Зачем Дженсен экспериментировал с конфетами, из-за которых когда-то попал в неприятную историю, Кугар прекрасно понимал, интересовало его другое:

– И как успехи?

Дженсен долго молчал. Наверняка, он без труда распознал истинный смысл вопроса. Но прежде чем заговорить, снова пихнул Кугара в бок, и, когда тот послушно повернулся, обнял со спины, пристраивая ладонь над сердцем.

– Как я и говорил, никакой аллергии, – в голосе Дженсена слышалось самодовольство, но то, как осторожно он сжал пальцы Кугара, говорило само за себя. – Ни разу. 

Пару минут спустя он снова оглушительно чихнул, и Кугар не глядя протянул ему очередную салфетку. Возможно, с напоминанием о ценности настоящего он поторопился. Зная Дженсена, дело легко могло быть в природной упертости. И любви к лакрице.


End file.
